


Haruhi's Lucky Day

by Raptorcloak



Series: Mokuton Resurrection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Tsunade's young daughter Haruhi is having a good day. Enjoy this peaceful and humorous story. Please R&R. Pairings:MinatoxTsunade. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruhi's Lucky Day

Hey, guys. This fanfic is about Haruhi Senju Namikaze, Minato and Tsunade's daughter who was first born in my MinaTsu lemon Bathing Incident. This story is about her having a very good day.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the **_Naruto_** series one bit. Haruhi is probably the only character I own in this story.  
Translation: Okaa-san: Mommy  
Otou-san: Daddy  
Ni-chan: Big sister.

* * *

In Konoha, most of the civilian's eyes were on two people walking through the street. The first person was a tall man with high spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face and bright blue-eyes and wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back.

The second person next to him was a little girl holding his hand and walking alongside him. The girl also had blonde hair in a high, fluffy ponytail with bangs, which were parted in the middle and fell down the sides of her face but it was a lighter shade than the man holding her hand and she had brown eyes. She wore a purple jacket with a black undershirt and black shorts.

On the back of the jacket was the kanji for "Princess" written in a maroon color. She had a red lollipop in her mouth and joyfully was sucking on it.

"How's the lollipop, Haru-hime?" The man, Minato Namikaze, said to the girl, his four year old daughter Haruhi.

"It's delicious, Otou-san." Haruhi said to her father as he shot her his trademark grin and fluffed her hair. Haruhi had gotten the lollipop from Tsunade Senju Namikaze, her mother and Minato's older wife, at a regular doctor checkup they were just at a few minutes earlier.

At first Minato thought Haruhi would be scared halfway to death going to a checkup like most children her age and closer would be but Haruhi proved to him that while she may have been a little girl, she was a little girl with a big brave personality.

Haruhi didn't cry a single tear at the doctor's and that may have been because of the fact she was that brave or the fact Tsunade was actually the doctor she met at the appointment. Tsunade, being a well experienced medic-ninja, replaced the doctor her daughter was originally going to see so she could show personally Haruhi an appointment wasn't really scary as one would think.

"Who would who have guessed Okaa-san was the doctor I was going to see?" Haruhi said.

"Well, with your Okaa-san being a very important medical-ninja, I really wouldn't say it was that much surprising." Minato replied and Haruhi nodded in agreement as she went back to sucking her lollipop.

Then, Minato turned his head to a nearby lotto stand with an elderly lady making a calling gesture at Haruhi with the front of her hand. Haruhi, focused with her lollipop, didn't notice the gesture.

"Haru-hime, look." Minato said as he made his own gesture toward the stand and Haruhi took her attention off the candy and followed her father's gaze at the location of the stand but didn't exactly understand where her father wanted her to look.

"What is it, Otou-san? I don't see anything." Haruhi said as she looked around in confusion and Minato pointed out the lotto stand.

"Wait a minute. I've seen somewhere like this before. Hasn't Okaa-san been here before with one of her money things?" Haruhi asked her father. "

Yes, she has. I think that elderly lady over there wants you."

"I wonder why she'd want me. Besides I've never played the lotto before." Haruhi said.

"Well, there's first time for everything. It's okay if you don't want to try." Minato stated and Haruhi said it'd probably be fun as she headed to the stand and kindly greeted the elder woman.

"Hello. You wanted to see me, Oba-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, yes. You seem to having a good and lucky day so far, right deary?" The elder lady replied.

"Yes. Yes, I have." Haruhi cheerfully replied and the lady held up a card with three grey dots on it.

"Then, you'll be happy to know that lucky kids and grown-ups like you love the lottery. Just give these dots a scratch and you may win." the elder woman said as she smiled and handed Haruhi the card and she observed it for a minute before beginning to scratch it.

"Only one way to find out" Haruhi said and a few minutes later, Haruhi was once again walking alongside Minato with the frog-shaped wallet he'd given her half-way over stuffed with coins.

"Wow. What are the odds, huh, Haruhi-hime?" Minato said to his daughter as she observed her oversized wallet with high excitement and disbelief.

"Yes, I know. I didn't think I was even going to win. I think I would have the same luck as Okaa-san." Haruhi said as she handed her wallet to Minato for safe-keeping since his coat pockets were bigger than hers.

"Otou-san?"

"Yes, Haru-hime?" Minato replied.

"Can I ride on your back please? My legs are sort of tired." Haruhi said and Minato kneeled down on one knee, allowing Haruhi to climb onto his back. With his daughter piggybacking, he walked toward the Hokage mansion where he lived and the rest of Haruhi's family resided by sunset.

"Home sweet home." Minato said as he kneeled again and let Haruhi get off his back as they headed inside the mansion. Inside, they were greeted by a small pig that wore a red vest and had on a purplish-gray pearl necklace that scampered right in front of them. Minato and Haruhi smiled at the pig and Haruhi picked it up and petted it.

"Hello, Tonton. How ya been?" Haruhi asked and Tonton oinked which made the blond girl giggle. Tonton was actually Tsunade's pig but she'd taken a liking to Minato and Haruhi since the day she was born.

Next, a young slender woman with dark shoulder length hair and matching eyes wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings minus the sleeves that was held closed by a white obi appeared in front of the two from the living room.

"Greetings, Minato-sama, Haruhi-chan." The young woman, Shizune, said to the two as she bowed her head out of respect to them.

"Hi, Shizune-nii-san." Haruhi said as she put Tonton down and hugged Shizune's waist while she softly smiled and fluffed the girl's ponytail.

"Hello, Shizune-san. Have you seen Tsunade-chan?" Minato asked Shizune and Shizune said Tsunade was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Haruhi let go of Shizune and headed to the kitchen to see a tall, beautiful pregnant blond woman, who had brown eyes with a blue diamond on her forehead who looked just like her near the stove. The woman's hair mirrored Haruhi's hair style but she had her hair in two long twin ponytails that went down her back and she wore a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble ( kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle.

Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her trousers. The most notable thing about the woman was her age and her very large breasts, which by some standards could measured to one-hundred and twelve centimeters thanks to the swelling they were going through.

While the woman appeared to be in her twenties, she was actually in her forties.  
Haruhi went up to the woman and gently tugged on her robe. The woman, Tsunade, looked down from the stove and at Haruhi, who was adorably smiling at her.

"Hello, Okaa-san." Haruhi said as Tsunade grinned at her young daughter before, even with her bulging stomach, she picked her up and hugged her before finally ending it with a loving kiss to the forehead.

"Hello there, Haru-hime. How's my brave little girl?" Tsunade asked Haruhi.

"Fantastic!"

"Oh, yeah. She's fantastic alright. Hey, Tsunade-chan." Minato said as he entered the kitchen and approached his wife and daughter.

"Hi, Minato-kun." Tsunade grinned at her husband as he kissed her cheek and kneeled down to her bulging stomach.

"Hello, Naruto. Hello, Nawaki." Minato said to Tsunade's stomach and she just sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone? They're girls." Tsunade said. It had been over some months ago since Tsunade had become pregnant for the second time and this time it was twins.

Tsunade assumed the new babies would be girls but due to her not being accurate on most things, Minato, Shizune, Haruhi, and even Tonton assumed she was really going to have boys. So, they just humored Tsunade by pretending to agree with Tsunade that she was going to have more girls.

"Sorry. Forgot." Minato chuckled to his wife.

"Naruto, huh? Didn't Pervy Sage give you that name?" Haruhi asked and Tsunade and Minato laughed their heads off at their daughter calling Jiraiya a pervert.

"Yes. He did, Haru-hime." Minato responded with a chuckle. Then, Haruhi showed Tsunade her lottery winnings and Tsunade was shocked at her daughter being so lucky.

"You might wanna put those coins in your piggy bank. You know how Jiraiya asks for money half the time." Tsunade said and Haruhi headed to her room and got her piggy bank from underneath her bed and emptied her coins into it before closing it and putting it back under her bed.

Then, Haruhi filled Tonton's eating bowl, washed her hands and then went to eat dinner with her family.

* * *

 

Well. There's the first speaking appearance of Haruhi. Like the story says, Tsunade is pregnant with Naruto and another boy who will be named Nawaki. Later, enjoy reading and reviewing, everyone. My next story will be a GrimmjowxNeliel lemon that marked the end of my short lemon spree. Raptorcloak out! See ya around!


End file.
